<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anakin Skywalker's Redemption (before he's born) by Neph Moreau (NephthysMoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276490">Anakin Skywalker's Redemption (before he's born)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephthysMoon/pseuds/Neph%20Moreau'>Neph Moreau (NephthysMoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Travelling Anakin - by Neph [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Qui-Gon Jinn is a Jackass, Time Travel Fix-It, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NephthysMoon/pseuds/Neph%20Moreau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second version of my continuation/tribute/adoption (this is more of a taking the concept and basic plot already established and rewriting from the beginning) of Waking Up in the Past, by ilyena_sylph &amp; Merfilly, with their permission.</p>
<p>Anakin Skywalker has awoken after his death in his son's arms to the Jedi Temple and an unfamiliar Council Master, in his Master's Initiate years. With the memory of his son's saving love, and the feel of the ghost of his Master's forgiveness (and a mind mostly aware of the Dark influence and manipulations that led to his Fall), Anakin has a chance to change the fate of the Republic and the Jedi - and his Master.</p>
<p>Heavily - HEAVILY - influenced by original authors' works (like, all of them, but especially the time travel ones!), Fialleril's Tatooine Slave Culture (aren't we all!?), the utterly amazing Tano and Kenobi by FireFlyFish, and my own headcanons (which were, let's face it, probably heavily influenced by all of the above).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Micah Giiett/Plo Koon, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Time Travelling Anakin - by Neph [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anakin Skywalker's Redemption (before he's born)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            [Restricted Work] by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph">ilyena_sylph</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly">Merfilly</a>. Log in to view.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing he remembered was marching towards the Chancellor’s office, desperation filling him as he rushed to ensure that the Council Masters who had gone to confront the Sith didn’t kill his (former?) mentor and friend.</p>
<p>That wasn’t true. But Anakin Skywalker has always been adept at lying to himself, far more so than he was to others, and dying in his son’s arms, redeemed by the forgiveness and love in the boy’s eyes, was not, apparently, enough to change that, even after more than twenty years of slavery to his (former?) Master, warped and corrupted by the Dark.</p>
<p>Anakin Skywalker died on the second Death Star in his son’s arms, forgiven of his sins by not just the child who held a blood-tie to him, but by the Master who had ever forgiven him and the one that had never liked him. Anakin Skywalker had also died, kneeling on the floor of his (former?) Master’s office, having killed, even if indirectly, Master Windu.</p>
<p>Just as he had been given two deaths, it seemed he was to be given two lives, as he came to on a worn, warm stone floor, surrounded by thousands upon thousands of shining lights in the Force, like stars scattered across the galaxy.</p>
<p>The echo of his (former?) Master repeated the words he had tried to remind himself of, countless times: even stars burn out. The remnants of Anakin Skywalker that had never quite died, even when Vader was at the height of his power, steeped in the Dark, snarled back. <em>Not at my blade, they don’t, Master. And not at your command.</em></p>
<p>His internal debate, the two warring voices in his head, were interrupted by a kind, gentle touch on his arm - a touch he could feel, not with sensors through layers of padding, but with living flesh, through a single layer of cloth. There were words to accompany it, he knew there were, but the language wouldn’t compute in his mind.</p>
<p>He struggled, putting one hand on the ground, to push himself up, wincing as his entire body throbbed as the voice lowered and spoke words again. He had almost grasped those, almost understood, and the slight lilt to the end of the phrase, whatever it had been, indicated it had been a question.</p>
<p>As he tried to blink against the (not-red) light blinding him, another voice chimed in, soft, affectionate, and playful. <em>C’mon, Skyguy. Let’s get moving.</em></p>
<p>A smile stretched his lips, unfamiliar and awkward, and he blinked again as the world came into sharp focus around him. There was a man, not terribly tall (to Anakin, very few human or near-human species were, however), with hair and eyebrows many of the clones would have rushed to copy during the war years, and a presence in the Force like a warm, comforting fire on a cold desert night, unfamiliar, and yet tinged with something that he recognized, all the same.</p>
<p>“…I don’t know you,” he muttered, because the tinge of something familiar in the Force that embraced this man was not enough to spark full recognition.</p>
<p>“That makes us even, my young friend, for I don’t know you, either,” the man said, his jovial smile belying the wariness in his tone. “My name is Jedi Master Micah Giiett, and I’ll admit to no little curiosity as to why the Force has brought me here, to a disused passage, to find you, a complete stranger who resonates more strongly in the Force than I am accustomed to being confronted with.” There was only curiosity, no cruelty in the words, but Anakin flinched at the immediate recognition of his relative power all the same.</p>
<p>Anakin pushed that Force sense out, pressing against the bright lights he’d sensed a moment before, and was washed in Light and serenity and peace such as he hadn’t felt since his Finder’s death; the Temple. There was almost no where else he could think of that he could be, but at the same time, it made no sense.</p>
<p>But the Temple, combined with the feeling in his limbs convinced him that somehow, this was real. He jolted upright, dislodging the bright, almost-familiar feel of the other man, whose name seemed to resonate the same way his presence did, in that peculiar, almost-known way, and stretched out, away from the lights of the Temple and down, down, down, to the darkness he now knew had always lain beneath his once-home, but it was quiescent…”slumbering,” he murmured, unaware of the interested stare from his companion.</p>
<p>He looked up to meet the warm brown eyes capped by those eyebrows that were so like a vod’s as to hurt, and said, “I guess the Force isn’t quite finished with me. I have work to do. Will you join me, Master Giiett?”</p>
<p>“I must, for the Force has put you in my path,” Micah answered.</p>
<p>“The Force?” Anakin smiled, softly, more to himself than anything. “You must have done something terrible to upset it.”</p>
<p>Micah threw his head back and laughed heartily at that. “Have we all not, at some point, done something to upset the Force?” Anakin’s face darkened at that; he knew that he had done far more to upset the Force than perhaps any other had done in millennia. “May I have the honor of your name, young Jedi?”</p>
<p>Jedi. The word struck him as though a blow, and he winced. “Anakin Skywalker, Master.” It was strange to not have the entire galaxy know his name, his face, and later his mask and title. It was refreshing, even.</p>
<p>“Well met, Anakin Skywalker,” Master Giiett said with a grin, offering his hand to assist Anakin in rising, which he took gratefully.</p>
<p>The familiarity struck him stronger at the touch, though he still could not place it. This time, however, he recognized it for what it was, at least: a bond, like the one he’d shared with both of his Masters, but deeper and more intimate. It held the flavor of the slight bond he’d created to Padme, which was interesting, to say the very least. And whomever the being at the other end of that bond was, Anakin had known them. He sensed no anger, no darkness, from that familiar presence that was now obviously linked to Master Giiett, and obviously reading him as he was reading it. A flash of a face, goggles and a mask to protect the wearer from the gasses so toxic to him, and Anakin smiled.</p>
<p>“Ah, hello to you, as well, Master Plo Koon,” Anakin said, and the name slid into place with that revelation. Master Giiett had been Bultar Swan’s first Master, before his death. Obi-Wan, on the rare occasions Anakin could actually get him to speak of him, had mentioned that Master Giiett had been friends with Master Qui-Gon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>